


Do Not Touch

by huokua



Series: Prompt Project [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Caton would very much like to rip her spine out, FFS Valley don't touch, Gen, Horsemen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huokua/pseuds/huokua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember, he is not a danger to you as long as you DO NOT make prolonged skin contact."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt, that doesn't involve Ash, Lee, or Clare. But I read the prompt and I immediately thought of Valley.  
> So the prompt : Reunion, some has to use the line 'Did you miss me' in the most sickly sweet fashion possible.  
> Its really short, but I want it to be short and sweet, so this is more drabble then fic.

Valley moved slowly and quietly, there was only one usable path to get to where she was headed, and it seemed enough time had passed for her to make the short journey. She moved without looking, excitement a pleasant hum along her bones, one hand on the scythe at her back. One more turn and she paused, looking back and watching. The path was quiet behind her ,but something seemed, off. 

After making a mental note to do a full sweep of the area, she took a deep breath to calm her short wiring nerves. “So, here is the deal, hes stuck and won’t be able to move," she paused, remembering the last part of Lauras speech, then continued “Keep in in mind, he is not a danger to you as long as you DO NOT make prolonged skin contact." Taking a breath, she turned and slipped around the corner, moving slow. 

Around her everything went from green trees and grey buildings, to black ash and rubble. It was obvious that this had been one hell of a battle zone, and pinned against the wall was one half of the cause of the mess around them. The other half of said destruction slowly stepped in front of him, tapping her scythe on one of boots the man in front of her wore, “Wake up sunshine," she crooned, words dripping like poisoned honey. “Another day, another war you can’t wage." 

At that, the man pinned to the wall growled, low and long, ending with a snarl. He looked young, and his brown hair was shaved down. He snarled at her again, words foreign to a human tongue, and Valley crouched down in front of him. Lifting a hand, her fingers brushed gently along his chin, tilting it up so red flecked brown eyes met wide hazel. She gave a wicked grin, sharp teeth glinting in the midday light.

"Hello, War. Did you miss me?"

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, Caton is the human meatsuit that War rides. Valley is human, to a point. Being bitten by a zombie that Greed was riding has its perks.


End file.
